A Messed Up Life
by iLikePiez1120
Summary: Lucy, a girl with a kind heart and is loved by everyone, but why do they hate her after Lisanna came back? read to find out more!
1. A New Start?

**Hai minna~ first fanfic hope u like it well c u soon!**

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I've been kicked at, shouted at, and even been IGNORED by my family, Fairy Tail. yes FAIRY TAIL. they had done horrible things to me and i won't forgive them.

Ever since LISANNA came back she spread rumors about me. i know how my mother had 'passed away' on July 7th x777 (i think that is it). I had found a letter in my home when i came back

**Dear Lucy,**

**hi if you read this then i 'passed away' well i did not i am QUEEN of the dragons. yes and you are the princess,in about one weak i will really pass away and you will become Queen of the dragons. i know your so called family has been ignoring you and hurting you. so go to the Echantica forest, deep within the forest you will find the Enchantica Flower. use it like a key and it will open a portal to the DRAGON REALM. you will be trained by all the elements of the dragons. **

**from your mother,**

**Layla H.**

* * *

I ran as fast i could to master. "MASTER?" i yelled.

"Yes my child?"

"My mother is the queen of the dragons and I'm a dragon slayer!"

"t-thats impossible! it means you are the mythical ELEMENTAL dragon slayer princes-Queen!"

"yep but i want to train first and i will quit the guild for now but don't tell anyone about me being the elemental dragon slayer queen ok?"

"yes my child"

i watched as my mark was removed."makavok(i think it is that)"

"you can still call me master lucy"

"i will be back in about 3 to 5 yrs and don't tell any one i left until they realize or after a year"

master agreed and i left to go to the Enchantica Forest

* * *

**Enchantica Forest**

i wandered for 30 mins which felt like FOREVER! but i finally found the flower. it was a bright blue flower and it was amazing! i opened it like a key and a girl came out she has blue hair which then gradually turned into purple. she then opened the portal to the dragon realm.

* * *

**LOL HORRIBLE cliff hanger right?**

**any ways bai**


	2. A new Master?

**-Hai Minna~ *cries* OMG 61 views for chapter one lol!**

**I'm so happy!**

**"Someone do the disclaimer!"**

**random person" iLikePiez1120 does not own Fairy Tail"**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

As I opened the portal I was greeted by dragons! Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana,Acnologia, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Zirconis(spirit), Zirconis, Atlas flame, Motherglare, Scissor Runner, Revere, Dark Dragon, Rock Dragon.(yes it said dark and rock dragon on wiki).Each dragon was in their own about in one week, I Lucy heartfillia, is the STRONGEST of all Fiore. i still had to practice so I stayed in the dragon realm.

* * *

**Master P.O.V**

*sighs* its been a year and no one noticed she is gone! no one really cares about her. Well, might as well read the letters!

**RANDOM FLASHBACK**

**Oh wait master give them these letters if they realize or it has been a year, was the last words Lucy, our sunshine, said to us.**

**FLASHBACK END**

"LISTEN YOU UNGRATEFUL BRATS!"

"Master! What is it?" Natsu yelled back at me.

"OUR LUCY H. HAS LEFT THE GUILD!"

"Who's Lucy?"everyone asks expect for Gajell, Levy, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Mirajane.

The seven of them went up to me and asked me…( multi P.O.V changes)

"What do you mean **Bunny Girl** left?"

"W-what **lu-chan **left?"

"What do you mean Lucy left!"

"Lucy-chan left?"

"Lushy left?"

"Lucy left?"

**master P.O.V**

"Yes, she left about a year ago… but yet you all WERE her family and she wrote you letters, shall i read them?"

All of them said yes. Strange Lucy knew who was going to be surprised!

**Dear Levy and gajell,**

**Look, it's not EVERYONE'S fault I left. It was Natsu's. he had forgotten about me and lisanna was a Fucking shitty ass bitch who had almost killed me. Also levy and gajell I'm going to some back in about 3-5 years if I come back I'm going to send a letter to Master. Levy and Gajell i know you two like each other, when i come back you two better become a couple!**

**from yours truly,**

**Lucy H.**

**Dear Erza, Wendy and Mirajane,**

**Kill Natsu and lisanna for me. Reasons why:**

**Erza and wendy-Natsu because he is an idiot and forgot about me**

**lisanna because she is a fucking bitch who almost KILLED me **

**MiraJane-i know lisanna is a nice girl to you but to me she bullies me a lot! all the bruises and burn marks i got were from the guild and natsu and lisanna.**

**Erza you like Jellal tell him, he doesn't have a finance is a horrible liar and you know it too, plus he likes you too.**

**Wendy you like romeo and he likes you too.**

**MiraJane you like freed/fried, but he is GAY! You like Laxus too and he likes you back.**

**from Lucy h.**

**Dear Happy and Carla,**

**You like each other you both know it go out and when I come back you too better be a couple. any ways it was natsu's fault i left and lisanna's fault.**

**from, Lucy H.**

**PS don't kill natsu YET in a week you guys can.**

Tears were in their eyes as i read on. some of them (all of them) were blushing.

* * *

**A/N dragon realm one week is one in earth land years.**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

a month and one week had passed and i am truly strong. i have learned all dragon slaying elements. i am the 4TH GENERATION dragon slayer! that means i have had lacrimas in my body and i was raised by dragons, plus i can summon my dragons too!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V the year they found out a week later...**

NATSU! erza shouted

And she came running towards him with her sword. Levy and gajeel charged at hime like a bullet. MiraJane in her Satan soul Halphas and charges at Lisanna almost killing her Again. The guild is confused and starts hitting them Master yells at them and for the rest of the 4 more years the whole guild treated them like trash even erza the Titania!

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

its been a week and one month which means 5 years in earth land time to go back… i wave good bye and teleport to fairy tail.

inside i see them beating up mirajane, and the rest!

i rush in to stop them but a pink haired idiot stops me."I'm here to see master"

he replies "BITCH HES IN HIS OFFICE"

oh yea he does not recognize me because i dyed my hair black, grew it out no it is up to my knees, also i had a hood on plus had hidden my scent. i sent a letter to Master no too long he knows I'm here. when i come i see a familiar blond as the Master, and it was a** SHOCKING **surprise...

* * *

**so i hope you like it and also happy holidays!**

**see you tomorrow!**

**BAI Minna~**


	3. The new dragon slayers?

**Hai minna~ Im adding my little sister Mustache92203 to say the disclaimer and check out her fanfic! oh yea for dragons I'm gonna make up names**

**Mustache92203: onee~chan does not own Fariy tail**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

"L-Laxus?! where's Master?"

"Oh and you are?' he replied

"Lucy heartfillia"

"LUCY!?"

"Yes it is me"

"But your dead!"

"Who told you that?"

"…It was spread around fiore because you were 'missing' for 5 years"

"So I was proclaimed dead?"

"yep"

"Soooo where's Master?"

"Oh he's right here!"he moves out of the way.

I see a younger and a slight bit version of Master.

"Wait this is the Master, makavok Dreyer?

"Yes as he got older he grew taller and looks younger!"

"Wait what happened here?"

"Oh Lisanna, Natsu and the rest of the guild are hurting MiraJane and the rest you sent the letters to"

"Oh ok….. Wait how do you know i sent letters to them?!"

"I was in the corner when gramps gave them to them"

I had asked where MiraJane and the others were and he said trembling in the corner of the guild

as i went there i saw bloody messes on the floor, i knew what had happened Lisanna was dragged in to the darkness and she dragged the others in also.

i helped them get up and we went to master's office.

"we want to quit the guild"i said and they nodded in agreement

we watched as our guild marks disappeared.(um Lucy joined the guild 3 days earlier this is just to clear up confusion)

they asked me who i was and i told them EVERYTHING.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V Enchantica forest**

the group walked deep within the forest lucy called out the dragons and the others gasped with shock.

Erza trained with the dark dragon Skull, Levy was to be trained by Dew the water dragon, Gajeel with his Father, MiraJane with the Moonlight the star dragon, Wendy with her mother, Happy and Carla were to talk to the Exceed Dragon( yes i made it up…). in about one week in the dragon realm(1 year in earth land)

they all had became dragon slayers Lucy was practicing the whole time. they said bye to the dragons now there Parents and left to goto SABERTOOTH.

* * *

**Sabertooth Erza P.O.V**

as we entered all eyes were on us and we barged into the Master's office.

"We want in"

"in what?"the Master asked in a demanding tone

"Sabertooth"

"we don't need fairies in our guild"

We showed him our marks that were used to be there.

"Where do you want your stamp?"

"dark blue on my left where my mark used to be"

They all chose the same places where there marks used to be but Lucy chose it to be on her right, just between her shoulder and elbow.

Mirajane chose yellow.

Gajeel chose light blue.

Levy chose black.

Happy and Carla chose white and blue.

Lucy had chosen white.

**Time Skip: GRAND MAGIC GAMES NORMAL P.O.V**

"ok this year we will have 2 teams for the magic games, Sabertooth A:Lucy, Sting, Mira, Rogue, Erza and our newest member Jellal."

jellal, Erza still had a crush on him...

* * *

**Dont yell at me plz and R&R**

**read and review please **

**should i make sting in fall for lucy or lucy fall for sting?**

**or a close kiss that makes both of them fall for each other at the same time?**

**Bai~ Minna~**


	4. A jelly Sting?

**Hai Minna~ im soooo glad people will review and if you ever go to East Harbor Seafood Palace the wifi Password is the Tel number C U later! BTW i don't own fairy tail**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I turned to Erza and her face was red as her hair! I turned to jellal and his face was red too! OMG! They like each other!

Master, "Sabertooth B is Levy, Gajeel, Happy, Carla, Wendy and our second newest member, Ace."

We watched as Ace walked out of the master's office he had hair like Gray's but the color was Red. He looked about the same age as wendy but about a year or 2 years older.

**Wendy P.O.V**

i see a boy about my age come from Master's office, his name was Ace He had hair like Gray's but the color was Red. He looked about the same age as wendy but about a year or 2 years older. It felt like my heart had skipped a beat when he took a glance at me. i felt myself blush at what he did.

**Sting P.O.V**

"WHAT IM GONNA BE PARTNERS WITH BLONDIE!?"

"yes, Sting yes"said Rogue

What der hell rogue talked he actually talked!

But working with Lucy might not be that bad...

**Rogue P.O.V**

Working with MiraJane and Lucy that might be nice...

**Normal P.O.V**

"Fro wants a cookie!"Frosh said cheerfully

Rogue hands her a cookie (i checked on Wiki what Frosh's gender was and it said UNKNOWN…so um idk I will Put it as a HER).

**Time skip a month before the GMG…At der nice training beach lucy found**

**Sting P.O.V.**

I the Great Sting had fallen for Lucy Heartfillia, a celestial mage.

(They don't know she's the Queen of the dragons YET)

I looked over at Lucy and she was with Rogue. _ROGUE._ Rogue my BEST FRIEND was with my crush.

He knows i got a crush on her but really?

**Rogue P.O.V**

*thinking*Sting why are you such an IDIOT!? you know that i know you LOVE Lucy but you're jelly over nothing! You won't confess but i'll help you…"

"gue?, rogue? ROGUE!"

"humma? oh Lucy I'm sorry i dozed off"

"Anyway why did you bring me here?"

"So um I um…."

I was cut off by sting who took lucy's had and he took her somewhere far.

*thinking* Finally!

**Sting P.O.V**

Im SOOOOO PIssed at rogue and ahhhhhhhhhh…!

* * *

**OMG bad cliffy but am gonna download league of legends and it freezes my stuff so sorry R&R please bai minna~**

**and thanks StiCyLover and StudiousGirl for the suggestions!**


	5. New loves and confessions?

**Hai minna~ sorry for the wait! I got sucked up in watching ****Angel Beats!**

**Also wait for a horror Fairy Tail christmas story! WARNING LANGUAGE USED NOT FOR 6 AND UNDER!**

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail does not belong to meh**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V **

Where the fuck was that bitch taking me?!

"L-Lucy… um i um…"

"SPEAK WITH WORDS!"

**Sting P.O.V**

"I um I like…."

"yes?"

"PIE, CAN YOU MAKE ME ONE?

Really sting really?

**Lucy P.O.V**

*Face-palms*

"Is that what you wanted?"

"He-he yes?"

"Fine I was going to bake one anyways, what flavor?"

"Pie flavor"

"a real flavor!"

"You"

i felt my self blush.

"I-Idoit! A Real Flavor!"

"Um…orange!"

"Any more flavors?"

"LEMON!"

I faced palmed my self at what he said. THAT DAMNED IDIOT!

As I walked away he stopped me AGAIN!

**Erza P.O.V**

"WENDY!,Me and Jellal are going for a walk!"

"Mkay Erza-chan!"

"Come on, Jellal"

"ok"

We walked to a place where no one could see us.

"Hey, Jellal how's life been in the past years?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because we haven't talked for 6 whole years."

"Oh ok then, um Ultear had gotten married to…"

"WHOA ultear got married?! to who?!"

"um…Gray"

"WTF, Gray?! Didn't he like Juvia?"

"Yeah they went out for two years and then he found her cheating on him"

"no, Juvia loves him, she would NEVER do that"

"Yeah I know, she had found gray Kissing Ultear in an alleyway"

"but-but"

"before that had happened Leon asked if he could come over and cook for her"

"why?"

"because it was a bet he had lost against her"

"But than what happened?"

"When he was done cooking the dinner and they finished eating it, he had tripped and fell on Juiva's lips when she was on her bed. Also at that time Gray walked in and saw what happened plus he got the wrong idea"

"oh….ok"

We continued to walk and talk.

"What about…AHHHHHHH!"

**Jellal P.O.V**

"ERZA!"

i quickly grabbed her arm but we both fell down the hill on top of each other me on top of her…

**Rogue P.O.V**

I blushed as i saw MiraJane in a bikini. She looked so SMEXY.

**MiraJane P.O.V**

" Wendy? Ace?…Wait my love senses are tingling!"

**Ace P.O.V**

"Wendy i know your a sky dragon slayer and I'm a…"

* * *

**OMG what is Ace going to tell her?! R&R wait for the next chapter**

**bai Minna~ also in Deathmas who should i ship?**

**if you don't know what is deathmas it is another story I'm typing!**


	6. New Loves,Confusions and People?

**hai minna~ for those of you who read IDK it was for a video my sis was doing!**

_"whispering"_

**DISCLAIMER FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO MEH **

* * *

**Wendy P.O.V**

Is he going to confess to me? NO way! What if it's a secret?

"I know your a sky dragon slayer. And I'm a..."

he was cut off because of MiraJane running in to him.

**Rogue's P.O.V**

MiraJane just looked so beautiful I couldn't control my self. My body was moving on its own and before I knew it she was running away. Did i do something wrong? what happened?

**MiraJane P.O.V**

Ugh! I can't believe he touched me THERE! Wait but his eyes were pitch black, so he was controlled...but by who?

**Jellal P.O.V**

Erza...

**Erza P.O.V**

Jellal...

**Ace P.O.V**

"Aye! Mira-chan!"

"yes?"

_"I was about to tell Wendy by BIG secret"_

_"So what is it?"_

_"it's a secret!"_

_"Fine i'll leave but tell me later?"_

_"ok"_

"Bye Wendy!"

**Wendy P.O.V**

"So Ace what were you saying?"

"Oh yea!"

"So what was it?"

"You a sky dragon slayer right?"

"y-yes why?"

"I am a sky dragon slayer too!"

"W-what?"

"Yep, but I'm not your brother or anything"

"How?"

"Well when lucy went to the dragon realm I followed her, but I guess she forgot about me!"

**FLASHBACK Ace P.O.V**

I saw a tall blond girl using a flower for a key..so she must be a celestial mage! As she went in I followed into the dragon realm. A red headed man came to her and called her Lucy. He then

turned in to a-a dragon! oh is he the fire dragon! Then a light blue dragon spotted me and asked if i wanted to me a sky slayer...after 5 weeks I was a slayer!

**FLASHBACK END Wendy P.O.V**

Wait so Ace is a sky dragon too? Awesome!

"Ace thats awesome!"

"R-really? I thought you would HATE me!"

"But why?"

"because..."

"no silly because I l-like you!"

I felt myself blush.

"R-really? because I l-like you too..."

We both stood there blushing.

**Erza P.O.V**

Before we both knew it we were kissing...

After that we pulled apart and went back.

**Sting P.O.V**

"so should we go back?"Lucy said

"sure..."

damn it sting! why didn't you kiss her?!

**MiraJane P.O.V**

While I was running I was in a deep thought and I bumped into someone, it was Rogue?

I had my eyes were closed so i has no idea what was happening so when I opened them i was on top of rogue kissing him...

"oh i'm soooo sorry Rogue-kun"

"No no its ok!"

we both blushed as we walked back to where we were training.

**normal P.O.V**

Everyone was blushing as they got back except Lucy and Sting. It shortly became dark and they met 2 young girls named Alyssa and Cathy.

* * *

**A/N i was watching Vampire Knights and i kept thinking vampire vampire vampire.**

* * *

"So what is your magic?"MiraJane asked.

"What is magic? Were vampires!"answered the two.

"WHAT?!"all of them were shocked as hell!

"don't worry we won't suck YOUR blood"

* * *

so it was the day of the GMG. Alyssa and Cathy joined Sabertooth and went out an a one month 'training' vacation.

* * *

**I have a secret that i will tell you but later. I'm very sorry my chapters are so short but i do this at night and i'm very tired.**

**SECRET TIME~**

**so my secret is that when ever i watch anime and someone does something to some one my hand tingles with pain.**

**jealousy**** is both hands tingle and love is right hand tingling.**

**so any one else have this happen to them? **


	7. The Teams

**Hai minna~ Merry Late christmas ****and happy holidays! BTW exceeds are coming later on in the story...plus the damn ending of Angel Beats! is soooo sad the feels!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Day before Grand Magic Games...Normal P.O.V-location at the hotel time 11:45**

Lucy, Sting, MiraJane, Rogue, Erza, and Jellal were waiting at their hotel, Lucky Cookie, in room LC1

Levy, Gajeel, Happy, Carla, Wendy and Ace were all in room LC2 the room across from LC1

* * *

**A/N I made up random name for the hotel... plus the master changed thats why they were let in to the guild so easily **

* * *

They were going to face their rival guild Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was in the Hotel named Banana.

* * *

**Fairy Tail P.O.V**

"Where the FUCK IS ROMEO!?"Natsu screamed.

"Calm THE FUCK DOWN!"Juvia screamed.

"Yea Flame Brain!" Leon screamed.

"Elfman and Evergreen are here!"Natsu said annoyed.

**Time now 11:59**

"I'm here i'm here!"Romeo rushed in quickly.

"WHERE THE FUCK-" Natsu were cut off by the bell ringing which means it was 12:00

**Sabertooth P.O.V**

"Ok the bell rang! lets go people!" Lucy had said while running with the group.

"Yea!" everyone else said back.

**Normal P.O.V**

A pumpkin man and pumpkin women came out and said..." hi everybody! kabo!" said both pumpkins.

"Today you will be doing a maze to get chosen, 850 teams only 8 teams would be chosen." said the man pumpkin.

**Ace P.O.V**

We all ran and ran until we reached the start of the maze.

"Open! Gate of the maiden! VIRGO!" lucy said

Virgo came out and lucy said to lead them to the finnish.

In about a second we were at the finnish line.

"KABO! you came in first! please wait here over there"

* * *

**A/N i was watching black butler season 2 and ceil lost his memory..so sad**

* * *

so teams were chosen. and the gates were open.

"The team that came in last is Fairy Tail A!

The Team that came in 7th is Quatro Cerberus!

6th isFairy Tal B!

5th is Mermaid Heel!

4th is Sabertooth B!

3rd is Blue Pegasus!

2nd is Lamia Scale!

AND FIRST IS SABERTOOTH A!" the pumpkin man announced.

"THE GAMES WILL START OFFICIALLY TOMORROW!" the lady pumpkin announced.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was soooo short ill make it longer next time i promise!**


	8. The GMA day One

**heyy minna~ so sorry for not updating for so long. im sorry TT^TT**

**and i have a friend named TheePie any one know him? lol any ways. Oh yea i only can use a PC at school now, my laptop is dead. Every tuesday ill be posting a new chapter. Might not be happening because of school break and stuff**

**DISCLAIMER:FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO MEH!**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

So the GMG are on new years...this should be interesting...

**Normal P.O.V**

Alyssa and Cathy came back just in time for the GMA. When they went to train plus the day they met those two vampires, it was 10 months away from the games.

In the past months. Wendy and Ace are dating. Rogue and Mira were dating until Alyssa fell on top of him and kissed him, Alyssa and Rogue are now dating. Lucy hates sting and Sting is cray-cray for her but he hides it.

**DAY OF GMA- Lucy P.O.V**

"ughhhh! gawd damn it! damn it all just damn it!"

"Lucy calm down."rogue said

I was going to lose it my keys were stolen! the last person at my house was...

"Linda~"

"yes?"

"Where did you put my keys?"

"In my..."She was suddenly cut off by Erza.

"ok so the first game is Hide-n-seek, Me and Jellal will go."

"Ok" they both said.

**Normal P.O.V**

the GMA had changed in a year you can now enter two people.

**Fairy Tail A is Lisanna!**

**Fairy Tail B is Romeo!**

**Lamia Scale is sherry!**

**Mermaid heel is sharka!**

**Sabertooth A is Erza and Jellal!**

**Sabortooth B is Ace and Wendy!**

**Quatro Puppy is Banana!**

**Blue Pegasus is Sophia and Hunter! **

* * *

**Sorry for taking soo long i had new ideas and i want to write them soooooo bad so loook forward for new stories in high school version of fairy tail.~**


	9. the winners

**Hai~ im gonna get a mini ipad soon so i can type more! without further ado... and HAppy CHINESE NEW YEAR MY A_SHUN READERS**

**review/comment below how much $$ you got!**

**DISCLAIMER i do not own fairy tail**

* * *

**Fairy Tail A is Lisanna!**

**Fairy Tail B is Romeo!**

**Lamia Scale is sherry!**

**Mermaid heel is sharka!**

**Sabertooth A is Erza and Jellal!**

**Sabortooth B is Ace and Wendy!**

**Quatro Puppy is Banana!**

**Blue Pegasus is Sophia and Hunter!**

so the teams were chosen and the games started.

**Jellal P.O.V**

Erza and I were wearing a black sweater and black skinny jeans, on the top left of the pants and on the back of the sweater was a silver Sabortooth sign.

"The game is starting jellal"

"Erza remember, that there are going to be a house with love connection to each other, which make whoever you are with in love."\

"ok ill remember, just how does it look like?"

before i could answer she grabed my arm and we went to the nearest house.

"jellal its dark in here..."

"i know ill use some magic for some light."

"And ill use an invisible spell on this house and also a illusion spell so we wont get found."

As we looked around we only saw a mirror, robes, a bathroom, and a bed fit for two...

**Romeo P.O.V**

where is wendy?i feel bad for what i did to her...but i HAD to follow natsu and lisanna!

**...Sabortooth B is Ace and Wendy!**

WAIT did he just say wendy? as i looked for her i only say a girl with Long blue hair wearing a blue skirt and a black t-shirt saying "Bitch Please" and a boy with black hair standing next to her wearing a shirt that said "yes boii"

no that cant be wendy that must be a different wendy! She promised me that she would never go with any one else only me!

"ok so the seekers are Fairy Tail A and B"said the pumpkin.

so i looked for her she was gone!where did she go?

**Erza P.O.V**

me and jellal were staring at each other and blushing 50 shades of red. he looked so hawt...

"Erza..."

"jellal~"

he stood up and i followed and stood. i was leaned back against a wall and we stated kissing. his lips were so warm...

"OH SHIT WE ARE INTHE LOVE HOUSE "

we screamed untill the bell rang.

"AND THE WINNERS ARE SABORTOOTH A AND B!"

* * *

lol derp bai~~~~

Please review!


End file.
